


Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium...

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna has a crush on Steve. He doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caliecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/gifts).



> Caliecat wrote a wonderful sequel called [Target Practice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/222168)! GO FORTH AND LOVE HER!

Jenna likes to put her feelings into physical things that she can give away to the object of her affection. She tries baking first and brings in pies, tarts, brownies, and cookies before she realizes that Steve never takes more than a token bite to be polite. Danny, however, starts to bitch and complain that his pants are too tight. So she gives up baking and starts reading up on weapons.

She taps him on the shoulder, she has to reach up and imagines what it would be like to pull him down into a kiss. Of course then she imagines him resisting--pulling against her small hand, with a look of confusion on his face, his beautiful, stupid face.

"Yeah?" he says, eyebrows shooting up with his rising inflection.

"So, I've been thinking. If I am going to be a regular team member I'm going to need a side arm. I can't be showing up at fire fights, without any, you know, fire. And I've been reading up on the subject and history of firearms. I know Kono has a Kel Tech, that you gave her. And I was wondering what criteria you used to select that make and model. I know you carry a Glock and I don't know--"

"Jenna?" He touches her shoulder and he has that slightly amazed look like she's talking too much and needs to take a breath. She tries but can't get the air into her lungs with his eyes boring into hers. "I'll take you out to the range and let you try a couple of different guns. Then we'll figure out what works for you. OK?"

She nods and says, "OK. Yeah. Thanks. Thanks. Um, thanks."

"Jenna?" He smiles that dazzling smile. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," she says again, unable to stop her mouth, and runs to the ladies room to swear at herself and blush furiously in one of the stalls. Then she recites the periodic table of the elements to get her head on straight and calm herself down. By the time she gets to magnesium her breath is slowing down and when she reaches gallium she is quite herself again.

When she exits the stall Kono is leaning with her back against the bank of sinks, her arms crossed.

"I used to recite all the states in alphabetical order," she says. "But don't worry. You'll get over it. I did."

Jenna drops her eyes to the floor. "Was I that obvious?"

"No. He'll never cotton on. Chin noticed with me, but only because he knows me so well. It's like an initiation rite here. Sign your W-4 paperwork, get a big crush on Steve, and then watch him be completely oblivious."

"Well, not Chin, or Danny."

"Pffffft. Chin has a total man crush on Steve. Has since Steve broke all his football records. Danny... well, Danny and Steve..." Kono raises her eyebrows and grins.

"Really?" Jenna can't help but giggle a little. It somehow doesn't sting so much to think of Steve with Danny like that.

"Yeah, only neither of them know it yet." Kono winks. "They'll figure it out eventually, or I'll duct tape them together until they do."

"You are evil."

"I know. I practice." Kono puts her arm around Jenna's shoulders and walks her out of the restroom. "Hey, Boss? I'm going to take her to the firing range."

Steve looks up from something Danny is showing him and nods.

"Thank you," Jenna says.

"Trust me, watching him fire guns is not something you want to see right now, not in your vulnerable state."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Jenna says, flushing.

"I went to the range with him once. It was awful." When Jenna just stares, Kono adds, "Hottest thing I have ever seen."

Jenna nods, but feels a little like she is missing out. Still. Perhaps Kono is right. She'd be certain to blurt something out, something so plain and obvious that even Steve couldn't ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, but concrit is always welcome either in the comments here or by email circus at gmail.


End file.
